Jouen Omoi
|image= |kanji= 情焔 思い |romaji= Omoi Jouen |epithet= Everyone's Senpai |alias= "Toon Town" |birthday= June 21st |age= 18 |gender= Male |height= 6'2" |weight= 190 pounds |hair= Brown |eye= Blue |quirk= Cartoon |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High |entrance exam= (Optional) |quirk apprehension= (Optional) |debut= Three Kings |voice= |teams= Big Three Elite Ten }} (情焔 思い) is a third student at U.A. High, training to become a superhero. He is commonly known as Everyone's Senpai due to his belief that he is truly the senpai of all, even the teachers. He is an extremely capable hero as well, known as Toon Town. He is extremely adept in combat with both the use of his quirk and without it, something most cannot say. He even takes over classes for teachers on some occasions, being the most popular substitute on campus. From all of this he has gained a large group of followers that idolize him both inside and outside of school. He is currently uncommitted to a Hero Agency, despite the many requests he's gotten. However he currently interns for Isabella Fernandez, the number 6 hero. He has also previously interned for and trained under Ibara Takukeizou, the number 12 hero. He has stated that he's considered creating his own Hero Agency after graduation. Appearance Jouen appears as a dapper young man dressed head to toe in formal clothing. A crisp white shirt wraps around his upper body, the sleeves have a black and white checkerboard pattern on the end. He also wears a charcoal black tie over his white shirt. That shirt is covered by a buttoned gray vest. His final layer on his upper body consists of a large gray overcoat that flutters behind him in high wind. Grayish black pants wrap around his lower half, with a black belt looping through them and a chain clipped to two belt loops on his right side. His shoes are always polished, black, and look ready for almost any formal occasion. Jouen himself is a sight to behold. A smooth well defined face with a charming smile and crystal blue eyes. His almond locks fall smoothly around his head, reaching his neck in the back. Jouen believes himself to be a very beautiful person, one worthy of being the Senpai of everyone. He has gathered a massive fanbase around both his looks, personality, and desire to be the Senpai of all. Personality The Senpai to All Jounen is one of the most bubbly people one could meet. His zest for life is invigorating and his smile quite literally warms others. He is a bright and cheery young adult, constantly striving to help everyone. He refers to himself as being everyone's Senpai, even teachers and pro heroes. Some may think it's to feed his ego but it's actually just his goal. Jouen aims to be someone everyone can look up to and someone who can help everyone. He is the most actively involved person in his grade with the younger kids, sometimes even helping out teachers during their classes. Some teachers Such as Shigai have allowed him to teach a lesson or two on things such as quirk control, something he struggled greatly in when he was younger. The Lonesome Protector Though Jouen is an extremely outgoing person with an infectious joyfulness, he is also a man of solace. Jouen truly believes that it is his job to watch over everyone and be "The Senpai" that they need. However in doing so he also places himself in an odd spot. While he is an excellent leader, there are times when he feels that no one but him can make a situation right. This leads him to put himself in harrowing situations for the sake of others. During his second year of school at U.A. he was on a mission with a group of other students. They encountered a villain named Oddlaw that proved to be too powerful for them but instead of retreating, Jouen commanded the others to take care of the civilians and get as far away as they could. Without his quirk, Jouen simply used his body to hold off the villain's rabid assault. In the end he managed to hold him off until another hero arrived but suffered many wound including two broken limbs. When asked why he wouldn't retreat with the others he simply responded, "As the Senpai of all, I have to bear these wounds so that they can grow to their fullest." His is a reasoning that risks his well being for others, sometimes to an unnecessary extent. History Early Life First Year at U.A. Second Year at U.A. Third Year at U.A. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Despite looking quite soft, Jouen's body is extremely trained, some of his physical abilities being far above even olympic athletes. He has trained his body in speed, strength, and even learned martial arts all due to the glaring weakness of his quirk. When fighting alone or unobserved Jouen lacks any power whatsoever, being only able to rely on himself. He realized that to become someone everyone else could depend on he first had to become someone that he could depend on. Through rigorous work and hard labor he became someone he truly could depend on. Strength wise Jouen is capable of lifting things other humans would find impossible. He once lifted a classmate of his and threw him into battle, showing he was capable of tossing a human like a javelin. In terms of speed Jouen is also no slouch. He's capable of reaching over extremely high speeds and has even shown the ability to run on and up walls. His capabilities are truly impressive with his skill being high enough to effectively parry a blade through pinpoint movements and superior dexterity. Jouen is also proficient in hand to hand combat and the use of hammers, metal claws, and his cane sword in combat. Charm While this is not a quirk it is a power of Jouen's. He is gifted with the ability to charm people. This is not a real power however, just a mix of his high charisma and persuasiveness. Jouen is extremely good at getting what he wants and will not hesitate to use his charms to get them. Some examples would be charming the security to get into a concert without tickets or getting a fan of his to buy him ice cream. Cartoon Cartoon is an extremely powerful quirk that Jouen can use. This quirk allows Jouen to apply the physics of cartoons to himself and the world around him. This allows him to do many things such as produce various objects from seemingly nowhere as well as store many objects on himself. He can also take damage with seemingly no harm as well as heal very quickly. For example if Jouen was smacked in the head with a metal bat a large lump would grow on his head rather than his skull fracturing. He is also capable of such feats as flying by flapping his hands or making himself and others walk on air as long as they don't look down. Jouen does have a major downside in terms of his power however. It cannot be used at all unless underclassmen, his followers, or people that refer to him as senpai are present. If they are not present then his power will not work in the slightest. This makes his use of it situational and extremely unfavorable in one on one fights. Equipment and Weapons The Wailing Blade of the Dark World: Mephistopheles Mephistopheles, or Mephisto for short, is a blade created by Tekkou Shokunin for Jouen. It was a present from Shigai upon Jouen becoming a third year. Mephistopheles is a pitch black cane sword with an ornate sphere at the top. The blade itself is also pitch black, made of some metal from the mind of Tekkou. Jouen keeps Mephisto at his side most of the time, holding it within his belt loop or over his shoulder. As it was created by Tekkou it also had many special properties, being a weapon bordering on the supernatural. Mephisto is capable of compacting itself allowing Jouen to store it behind his tie, allowing him to pull it out in a dramatic fashion as he adjusts his tie. While Mephistopheles is an extremely strong blade in terms of durability, cutting and piercing, it is also has a couple tricks of its own. On Jouen's command the blade can turn into a dark miasma that permeates the air. From within the miasma Jouen can call upon the blade to form from anywhere. Mephisto can also be willed into a malleable darkness that Jouen can shape on a whim, creating useful objects to get him out of tough situations or arrays of blades and spikes to aid him in combat. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Jouen's whole senpai idea comes from a meme relating to the Super Best Friends' former member Liam. *Jouen's image source is Liam dressed as Henry Cooldown from the No More Heroes series. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Males